Specific areas of research include: Coupled transcription and translation in vitro with negative strand viruses; transcriptional mapping of (-)RNA viruses by UV survival curve analysis; mechanism of action of interferon --- role of oligonucleotide inhibitor and of dsRNA and ATP activated endoribonucleasease; regulation of vaccinia virus gene expression; translation discrimination by initiation factors; translational control (tc)RNA; cDNA of purified myoglobin mRNA; stored mRNPs; kinetics of viral protein synthesis and degradation; cellular location and function of viral proteins; amino acid analogue and viral-induced selective enhancement of cell proteins; inhibition of cellular protein synthesis by viruses; translation of viral mRNAs in vitro; viral functions required for cell killing and protein synthesis inhibition; ribosome modification by virus infection; processing of polyproteins; Zn ions inhibition of protein cleavage; viral-induced phosphorylation of ribosomal proteins; role of viral DNA-protein linkages in replication and transformation; adenovirus terminal protein; post translational maturation of viral proteins; adaptive response of cells to the carcinogenic mutagen MNNG; role of MNNG-adaptation to DNA repair processes and protection against carcinogens; mechanism of interferon induction by single molecules of dsRNA; inhibition of viral transcription by interferon action; dsRNase induction by dsRNA. Viruses and virus mutants used include: adeno-, mengo-, rubella, vaccinia, reo-, Newcastle disease, Sindbis, vesicular stomatitis, and poliovirus.